CRUELDRAGON
by fanficouat
Summary: CruelDragon , maleficent tries to fight off her feelings for cruella can she? Or will the pain of her feelings eat her up? find out :)


CruelDragon

As the morning comes to a peak, and the sun slowly creeps up over the horizon; my only thought is cruella. The feelings I've developed for her have grown with passion every day. I often tell myself or moreover I wonder if today will be the day I tell her. As I put on my jacket and slip on my boots the phone rings; as I reach over to get it my heart skips a beat,

"Hello?" I answer.

"Oh good darling you're up , almost thought you forgot about breakfast."

Her voice sounds as sweet as can be, and I couldn't find myself to respond to her. What is this I think to myself, I'm as powerful as can be and I can't even talk to this woman.

"Darling You Still there?" I hear on the other line.

"Uh- yes. Meet you at granny's in 10 minutes." I hung up so quickly that I couldn't find myself to say bye. Turning on the car and taking off, I begin to feel a pain in the pit of my stomach. Today's the day I will tell her, and I don't care if it ruins our friendship I have to tell her. I can't have a friendship if I'm in love with her. As I arrive at granny's I get out, walk in, and see her sitting down beautiful as can be. She smiles at me and waves me over.

"Good darling just in time, I just ordered are breakfast." She says.

I sat down across from her, my mind in a daze. She continued to talk but I wasn't' really hearing her. My focus was on her cherry red lips, her beautiful blue eyes, and just her way of being. I couldn't stop thinking about her and I couldn't stop wanting her.

"Are you okay darling? You're being awfully quiet lately and distant." she says.

I gaze into her ocean blue eyes thinking to myself what could possibly make me love this woman so much and want her so badly. She looks at me waiting for an answer, but I'm so mesmerized by her beauty and stunned by her smile; it's almost as if time stops at the sight of her beauty.

"Cruella there's something I have to tell you." I say. Puzzled, she puts down her cup of tea and looks at me.

"Okay what is it darling?" she responds.

As I try to find the words to tell her, I simply can't. She's looking at me with a curious expression waiting for a reply.

"I- I have to go." I say

"Darling you just got here, surely you're not leaving, breakfast isn't even out yet." she replies.

"I can't do this, we can't be friends." I say.

"But darling I don't-"cutting her off

"We just can't and I'm sorry." I storm out of granny's, my heart sinks and feels as if a hole has just been drilled into it. I've never felt this feeling before. My throat felt dry, like the feeling you get after you swallow a big pill. I couldn't find myself to drive so I went for a walk. By the time I got to the toll bridge I broke down and started crying. It wouldn't stop, like a faucet that was broken. I felt so much pain.

"Hey you okay?" I hear in the near distance. As I pick up my head, I see long wavy blonde hair, a red coat, and a white t-shirt. Perfect just what I need right now.

"What do you want Emma" I respond.

"jeez just trying to see if you're okay, my parents may have done some bad things but doesn't mean I'm like that. Maybe I can help?" she replies.

"Oh yeah, do you know what it's like to love someone so much that it hurts every day. To love them and they don't know you feel that way. Just hoping if you tell them, that maybe just maybe; they'll feel the same way." I respond. She looks at me, and I notice her eyes water just a bit; almost as if she's going through the exact same thing.

"Yeah I know EXACTLY how that feels, and I can't tell you why. But what I can tell you is you should tell her; tell her before its too late. The worst case scenario is she doesn't feel the same way but at least you told her. Cause not knowing is what kills you, trust me I know." She replies.

"I never said it was a she." I reply. She smiles at me and looks down, and her eyes meet mine again.

"You didn't have to." She replies. I smile at her and nod in agreement. As she walks away I get up to pull myself together. I don't care about the consequences; I'm going to tell her. As I make my way through town, I see rumplestiltskin coming up the street, trying to avoid him really didn't work.

"Hello my dear maleficent." He says.

"Shove off insect." I reply and walk past him. I make my way to cruella's house and notice she's there. I did feel a bit bad about leaving her at the diner but hopefully if I explain she'll understand. I ring the doorbell. My heart once again starts beating fast, and I'm nervous as can be. I see her look through the window and then open the door.

"Hello darling." She greets me. Once again I am mesmerized by the beauty that she is. I'm again stunned with no words coming out of my mouth. She smiles at me but also has a curious look on her face. I gaze in her eyes and they just look so beautiful. Without thinking I grab her face and kiss her. Her lips so soft, and face so warm. I'm surprised when she doesn't pull back so I do. Her face so relaxed and eyes still closed.

"That's what I had to tell you earlier, that I'm in love with you, everything about you is mesmerizing. I know you may not feel the same way and that's okay. It might ruin our friendship but I don't care. I had to get it out of my system because it was killing me, and I can't go feeling hurt like this. So there, now you know." I say to her. Feeling relieved, I was extremely nervous at her response so I couldn't even look at her. My eyes were wandering to the floor and as I make my way to look at her I'm shocked.

She has a big smile on her face, and she's looking at me with the loveliest eyes. She has that look like when you buy a puppy; you fall in love completely as you look at it. She reaches out to me, and kisses me ever so softly and I put my hands on her waist as she puts her arms around my neck the kissing intensifies. I pull back catching my breath and my hearts beating so fast. As I look at her, I see that her lipstick is smeared.

She pulls out her hand, and I grab it as we go inside her house. She closes the door and locks it behind her, and smiles at me. I grab her from her waist and press my lips against her once again and run my fingers through her hair. She slowly takes off my coat and kisses my neck; I feel a tingling sensation all over my body. I reach out for her shirt and start to unbutton hers as well; all I see is her beautiful lavender bra her skin soft as wool. We stop for a moment and look at each other smiling.

We make our way to the room and she lies down, my heart is beating ten times faster than it was when I got there. She unbuttons her pants and slowly takes them off; I follow her and do the same as well. Wearing nothing but our bra's and underwear I make my way on top of her kissing her ever so passionately. It all felt like a dream, and one very exciting but exotic dream. With her I got lost in the moment, and it was amazing. Our kissing intensified as did our movements, I pinned her hands down over her head kissing her neck. She let out a soft moan, and as I made my way back to kissing her lips she softly bit my bottom lip.

Looking at her beautiful blue eyes beneath me, she was just smiling back at me. She put her hands around my neck giving me a hug and burying her face in my neck. Our eyes made contact again and she kissed me once again,

"I'm ready." She says. We both smile at each other and let out a bit of a giggle. We didn't even have to say anything else as we were both in agreement.


End file.
